


Satisfied Customer

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode: s6e05 Life Serial, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: A partial re-write of the Season Six episode 'Life Serial' in which the difficult customer Buffy has to satisfy is none other than a certain bleached blonde vampire.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 50





	1. Life Serial

“So, what’s she gotta do again?” asked Andrew, in a whiny voice that made Warren want to slap him.

“It’s simple,” he said, cutting off Jonathan, who was about to explain. “We give her an almost impossible task to complete – namely, satisfying a customer – and every time she gets it wrong, she has to start over.”

“She goes right back to the start of the scene. See?” Jonathan pointed to the computer monitor to illustrate. “It’s on a loop, which only us and Buffy are aware of.”

“Cool,” said Andrew. “We got audio?”

Warren shook his head. “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t shut up, though.”

Andrew frowned and returned his eyes to the screen.

\---

“What is with this day?” Buffy muttered to herself. “Stupid mummy hand. If Giles gives me that advice one more time, I’m gonna scre– Hey, hi! Can I help you? Oh, a mummy hand? I’ll just get that for you.”

The lady who had just walked into the Magic Box looked taken aback. “How did you know?”

Buffy shrugged. “I had a feeling. Be right back.”

\---

Warren laughed. “Nice one, Jonny-boy. How many times is it so far?”

“Uh, six. Seven if you count the time the hand knocked her out, but I don’t think Buffy actually remembers that one.”

\---

Buffy took her time walking to the basement, resenting every step. She dawdled when she got there, wondering if Anya would come complete the task for her if she took long enough. Twenty minutes later, while Buffy was drawing stickmen in the fine layer of dust atop the shelving unit she was perched on, she felt a familiar tingle at the back of her neck.

“Great. That’s all I need.”

Spike walked in and didn’t even have a chance to open his mouth before she punched him in the nose and the scene started from scratch. “Huh, that one actually went a little better. Nothing like hitting Spike to cheer me up.”

Giles approached Buffy, no doubt ready to tell her _once again_ that focusing on service rather than sales was key. “I’m gonna do that again,” she announced, preemptively cutting him off. Then she laughed, realizing what she’d said. “That was unintentional irony.”

“Quite right,” said Giles, oblivious to what she was talking about.

The bell above the door jingled and Buffy turned away from it, shouting over her shoulder, “I’m going to get your mummy hand.”

Once downstairs, she opened the door that led to the sewer tunnels. “Come out come out wherever you are!” she sing-songed, looking out into the empty passage. She sighed and crossed her arms. “Fine, I’ll wait.”

\---

“What’s happening?” asked Andrew. “I don’t get it.”

“I think she’s waiting for Spike again,” said Jonathan.

“Oh.” Andrew paused. “Why?”

Jonathan shrugged.

“Will you stop with the questions already?” snapped Warren.

Andrew pouted. “Fine.”

\---

Sure enough, Spike eventually appeared. He looked confused by the door already being open and Buffy just standing there. “Expecting someone?”

“Just you,” she said, knocking him to the floor and landing punches to his upper torso as she straddled his waist.

With a flash, the scene looped, but not to the original point. Buffy took a glance around her as she stood in the middle of the basement and Spike walked through the sewer entrance door once more. He quirked an eyebrow. “Expecting someone?”

Buffy shrugged. “Works for me. I could re-do _this_ scenario all night.”

“What you on about, Slayer?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said, clocking him on the chin.

Spike managed a single, “Bloody hell,” before the scene refreshed and he was walking in the door again.

\---

“What happened?” asked Jonathan.

“I was gonna ask that,” Andrew whined.

Warren glared at both of them. “The task obviously changed. The customer Buffy has to please has shifted to Spike.”

“What?” 

“How?”

_“Why?”_

“No idea, Sparky, but I swear if I hear another question I’m gonna shove your magic bone somewhere it doesn’t belong, got it?”

Jonathan and Andrew nodded, silently.

\---

Buffy sighed as Spike threw her a quizzical glance. “Expecting–”

“What do you want?” asked Buffy, cutting him off.

“Well, hello to you too. Just came here to stock up on some Burba Weed, if you must know.”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “Of course you came here to steal. Why else?”

Spike grinned and stalked up to her. “Well,” he drawled, “Sometimes I come around just to see you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You get way too much enjoyment outta being a pain in my ass. I’m really not in the mood for it. Really, _really_ not in the mood.”

“Oh yeah?” he questioned, fondling her hair. “And what _would_ the slayer be in the mood for?”

She was a little taken aback at his blatant seduction attempt, but a thought struck her in the next moment: A terrible, awful idea.

“Y’know what?” she said.

Spike cocked his head in silent question.

Buffy rallied her bravery. Because what the hell? “I’m not gonna get the chance to do this again. And it’s not like it counts, ‘cause you won’t remember.”

His eyes narrowed once more. “What the bleeding hell are you talkin’ about?”

Buffy answered by pressing her lips to his.

\---

“Oh wow!” exclaimed Andrew.

“Oh wow, oh wow,” affirmed Jonathan.

Warren just gazed on, fascinated.

\---

Spike pulled out of the kiss, his face a cloud of mixed emotions. “You feelin’ okay?”

Buffy looked around, confused. “Huh,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “Just give it a minute.” She leaned in to kiss him again, and this time he didn’t quit.

They got caught up in the moment and started pulling at each other, overtaken with lust. It wasn’t long until Buffy didn’t care about the day that never ended – she was doing something she’d always wanted, without the drawback of ever having to deal with the consequences it would cause.

Somehow, they managed to divest each other of their clothes without breaking their kiss for more than a few seconds.

She straddled Spike once more, looking him straight in the eyes as he placed the tip of his cock to her slick opening. There was a question written there. She gave a quick nod and he pressed on in, making them both gasp.

“So tight!” he murmured. “So good! Bloody hell, Buffy!”

“Shut up,” she said, kissing him again.

\---

The trio sat, stunned to silence at the spectacle on the screen in front of them. Warren was thankful he’d agreed to put an extra cam in the basement, despite initially telling Jonathan it wasn’t necessary.

\---

With a grunt, the warriors were both spent. Spike took deep, unneeded breaths, trying to process what happened.

“Buffy?” he asked, tentatively.

Shock was written across her face. “I… uh,” she began. “It’s been a crazy day. Did that just happen?”

He nodded.

“Right.” She blushed. “Crazy, _crazy_ day. I think the loop’s stopped. Oh, boy.”

Spike’s gaze intensified. “Gonna explain what’s going on?”

“Yeah,” she said, standing up to gather her clothes. “Get dressed. We need alcohol and lots of it.”

Spike stretched. “More sex, too, right?”

She smiled despite herself. “Definitely a lot of alcohol.”

\---

“That’s it? It’s over?” asked Andrew.

“So wish we had sound,” said Jonathan.

“Of course it’s over,” said Warren. “She satisfied him.”

Andrew frowned. “That’s what he wanted? _Why?_ ”

Warren reached out and slapped the back of his head. “I think we’re done for tonight, fellas.”


	2. Doublemeat Palace

Five weeks after their affair accidentally got off the ground, Spike came to visit Buffy at her new job in the fast-food industry. She looked up from her cash register and met his cool, blue eyes.

“Don’t suppose your day’s on a loop again, Slayer?”

“Certainly feels like it,” she said in a sigh. “Never-ending meaningless tasks. God, I hate this place.”

“Sorry, love. Like I’ve been telling you, you don’t need to work here. I could support us both.”

“With what? Winnings from kitten poker? No, thank you.”

Spike rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to win. Changing tack, he gazed at her seductively. “If I’ve calculated right, you should be due a break right about now. Wonder if the solution to a never-ending day is the same as before…”

Buffy’s lips quirked up into a smile. “You do brighten my day.”

Spike grinned. “How’s about it, love?”

“I’ll get my coat.”


End file.
